


Dark, Spice and Bitter

by Sparrowlicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Grand Marshal Armitage Hux, Hux's black robe, M/M, Possessive Kylo Ren, Post-TLJ, Soft Kylux, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: For the KyluxXOXO summer fest!Kylo returns from negotiations with a planet the FO wants to ally with to Hux brewing the tea he gifted him. Hux welcomes him back appropriately.





	Dark, Spice and Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> My chosen words from the first table were robe, black and tea. Not three in a row but this is what I came up with. :)

At exactly 2100 Supreme Leader Kylo Ren let himself into Grand Marshal Hux’s quarters.  
He found him in his sitting room at that side console that had all of Hux’s tea utensils. His slight form was concealed by the soft black satin robe he wore, his legs sticking out bare and ending in the fluffy slippers Kylo had gifted him years ago. Hux looked attractive like this – his hair soft and his body out of the sharpness of his uniform.

“It appears you returned soundly from your negotiations on Altera III”, Hux said as he turned around. Kylo could feel how proud Hux was. About him. About the things Kylo did.

Behind him steam from the teapot rose in a barely visible plume. The smell of the tea was enticing, just like Kylo knew it would be.

“I see you received my gift”, Kylo said as he advanced further into the room. He had divested himself of his armour before he came here and was wearing his soft lounge pants and a thin tunic. Reading his reaction through the Force Kylo could tell that Hux liked it.

Hux tapped the delicately carved wooden box that stood proudly among his many other tea boxes.

“It smells interesting”, he said. Hux turned away from Kylo to pour himself a cup.

Kylo had always liked Hux’s tea set. It was obviously custom made, black glazed and with the First Order symbol in red - not printed by a machine but hand-painted and therefore with tiny imperfections that gave the entire set its own character.

“Do you want a cup yourself?”, Hux said without looking.

Instead of answering Kylo came up behind him and leaned in, his face at Hux’s neck where he breathed in the clean regulation soap scent and the underlying scent of Hux himself. Kylo put his arms around Hux’s waist possessively. He could feel him so intimately, not solely because of their bodily contact; his presence in the Force had a calming effect on Kylo.  
It had been too many days that he hadn’t seen his Grand Marshal. Too many days on a terribly hot planet with aliens that he couldn’t influence with the Force. Instead he had to use his wit and every ounce of manipulation. Blackmail was of course another great tool he had employed.

  
  
  
  
Kylo kissed Hux’s neck while his hands loosened the sash of his robe.

“Mhh… I think you need something other than tea”, Hux whispered. One of his hands came up to carefully stroke Kylo’s hair and the side of his face.

“Let me taste it first before I take care of you”, he added softly. Kylo sighed against Hux’s neck but stayed where he was with his chest pressed against his back.

Hux took a sip, then another. Kylo could feel how pleased he was, it made his stomach flutter to know that this was his doing. He made Hux happy.

“It’s very good”, he said.

“Describe the taste to me”, Kylo said as he resumed kissing Hux’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses from under his jaw down to his shoulder which laid exposed.

“It tastes a bit like you”, Hux said with a low chuckle. “Dark. Full of spices with a hint of bitterness.”

Kylo’s hand caressed Hux’s naked chest down to his abdomen where he could feel the heat of his body the most. Hux pressed into the touch, seeking it. Kylo’s own growing erection was resting against Hux’s ass. He couldn’t help but rock against him.

“I like that”, he whispered as his other hand came up to feel Hux’s chest, the thumb resting briefly on a nipple.

“It reminds me of the tea I have from Rondai-2”, Hux said as he put down his cup. He leaned into Kylo’s embrace. The black robe slid more and more from his shoulders, exposing his chest almost fully.

“The tarine?”, Kylo prompted, his hands stilling for a second. It was such a bitter tea that Kylo wouldn’t drink it, at least not for leisure.

“The tarine tea”, Hux echoed. He turned in Kylo’s arms to face him.  
“Now, let’s take care of you, shall we?”

Kylo captured Hux’s lips as he led him to the sofa in the sitting area where he sat down and pulled Hux on top of himself so he had to straddle Kylo’s legs.

“You cleaned up for me”, Hux said, observing Kylo’s face closely, a hand tangled in his clean hair.

“Of course, I know you prefer it.”

One of Kylo’s hands went under Hux’s robe to stroke down his back to his ass where he fondled one full cheek. Hux writhed against him, nipping at his neck in return.

With a flick of his wrist Kylo retrieved the lube from the bedroom through the use of the Force. He put it down next to them on the sofa.

“You’re quick today”, Hux whispered into his ear, clearly amused.

Kylo didn’t want to admit it out loud but he had missed Hux and his presence. Yes, even his nagging and intolerable sniffing. But someone had to stay with the fleet and Kylo wanted to show his capabilities as a leader.

“I see you’re following along”, Kylo said with a wicked grin as he pulled the robe off of Hux’s naked body entirely. It left him shivering but Kylo was sure to remedy that by exploring Hux’s body with his hands, smoothing one hand down his back while the other reached for his face to steer him into another kiss. He could taste the remnants of the tea in Hux’s mouth. There was only a hint of sweetness too it, the spice very apparent as well as the bitterness.

Both of Kylo’s hands went back to exploring. He had committed every single inch of Hux’s skin to memory, he knew every little imperfection and yet Kylo liked nothing better than to map it out with his hands as often as he could.

Hux melted under his touch, leaning in for another kiss that led to him kissing down Kylo’s jaw to his neck.

“Please”, he whispered. Hux was so hard and so hot. Kylo could hardly stand it himself not being inside of him. Hux’s hand rubbed the back of his hand against Kylo’s clothed cock, making him groan.

Kylo slicked his fingers with the lube before reaching for Hux’s ass. He massaged the rim of his hole before delving in, one finger at a time. Hux held onto him, moaning from the contact.  
Kylo knew Hux’s limits well so it didn’t take him long to stretch Hux on his fingers, adding a second and a third one in short succession when he thought he could. He tried not to touch Hux’s prostate while stretching him but he couldn’t help brushing it every now and again, making Hux groan and his cock twitch.

“Oh please, please, fuck me”, Hux whispered. His hair was clinging to his forehead.

Even though he would’ve loved to tease Hux a little bit longer Kylo knew that he couldn’t wait either, so he freed his dick and guided Hux down.

“Grand Marshal Hux, receive your Supreme Leader.”

Hux scoffed at him as he took Kylo’s cock in hand so he could guide it to his hole himself. He hissed quietly as the head of Kylo’s dick popped in, making them both groan as he sank further down.

“There you go”, Kylo whispered. His hands were on Hux’s hips.

“Shut up”, Hux muttered.

Kylo started rocking upwards into Hux who clamped his arms tightly around Kylo’s shoulders. Kylo finally bottomed out with a deep groan, Hux’s body writhing in pleasure above him, his nails biting into Kylo’s back.

Hux met Kylo’s thrusts in their private rhythm that they had perfected together over the years.

Kylo caught glimpses of Hux’s flushed face every now and again. He was beautiful like this. Nobody else would ever see Hux like that.

Beautiful, he thought to himself. He was pleased with having this man in his grasp, at his every whim.

Kylo winced as Hux pinched one of his nipples.

“Are you close”, he groaned into Kylo’s ear and Kylo found that he was. Way, way too close. But he he was tired as well and not in the mood of dragging this out until they were both too exhausted to move.

Kylo grabbed Hux’s hips harder so he could bounce him on his dick faster, thrusting in as deep as he could, bottoming out on almost every thrust.

“Ah, Supreme Leader!”, Hux cried as he grabbed at his own dick. Kylo pushed his hand away to take a hold himself, stroking Hux in time with his thrusts. They were both sweating so hard that Kylo feared they would stick to the sofa by the end of this.

He grasped Hux’s cock harder, making him come all over Kylo’s tunic and his own belly all the while Kylo kept thrusting up into him. That was until he held him close, burying his dick deep inside of Hux’s clenching ass to come inside of him. They were both breathing hard.

Hux leaned against him bonelessly with Kylo’s cock softening inside of him.

“Welcome back, Kylo”, Hux whispered, then he kissed the shell of Kylo’s ear, his hands somewhere in Kylo’s sweat-drenched hair.

 

Later after they had cleaned up with Kylo abandoning his soiled tunic and Hux emerging from the refresher with in his robe that he had put back on they had settled down on the sofa together. Hux’s slight form was pressed tightly into Kylo’s side with Kylo’s arm around him as he drank the rest of his tea.

“You know, sometimes I think you were born on Bigusdickus IV”, Hux said after a while. He leaned his head against Kylo’s shoulder and looked up at him for a moment before he turned back to his tea.

“You think so?”, Kylo said smirking. “Then you must be from Smallusbut, the moon of Bigusdickus IV.”

Hux laughed once – a very sharp sound that Kylo loved. His breath smelled like tea.

Kylo was home.

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG thank you to:  
> \- [Nordremo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordremo/pseuds/Nordremo) for the name of the planet  
> \- [ Yulicia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulicia/pseuds/Yulicia) for the info that tarine tea grows on Rondai-2  
> \- Jeusus for the dick and butt joke planet names at the end :)
> 
> Btw, for people with preferences on who tops:  
> Kylo is the inserter, Hux is the insertee 
> 
> [You can also find the art on my tumblr.](http://sparrowlicious.tumblr.com/post/175577813739/this-artwork-goes-together-with-my-fic-dark)


End file.
